


Assets

by sgteam14283



Category: Mass Effect, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Sparring, down time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lorne it was a way to blow off steam. For Alenko it was a way to try and beat someone he didn't know. For Shepard and Cadman it was to look at some fabulous butts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assets

**Author's Note:**

> this spawned from a bunny where Lorne and Cadman get thrown into the ME 'verse and have to deal with everything there and the fact that Kaidan has the best butt in the galaxy (especially in heavy armor). Set in nebulous ME1 and season 3 of SGA. Thanks to [inlovewithfictionalmen](http://inlovewithfictionalmen.tumblr.com) and [noctiscorvus](http://noctiscorvus.tumblr.com) for the cheerleading and putting up with me while writing this. Don't own anything, I just play in the sandbox. Enjoy!

Laura Cadman brushed a strand of loose hair out of her face and leaned against the railing, her gaze sweeping over the bay, trying to spot Evan and Kaidan; the Major had said something about testing out the flexibility of the heavy armor in close combat situations, and what better time to test it while the _Normandy_ was headed back to the Citadel to see if there was any information as to what was going on? “ _Never thought I’d miss Rodney McKay._ ” she thought ruefully. She loved winding up the Canadian scientist, but knew that when shit hit the fan he could figure out a solution like no other.

It had been one surprise after another and it was nice to actually catch her breath, even if for a short time. Spotting the two men on the lower deck, Laura made her way down until she had a nice vantage point behind them. She was surprised at how well the armor seemed to move when it came to hand-to-hand combat, although since apparently the Ancients weren’t the only ones around back in the beginning she shouldn’t find the idea of armor being so flexible when trying to throw someone over your shoulder surprising.

“Looks like they’re having fun.” 

Laura turned to see Commander Shepard flash a smile and nod to where Kaidan had managed to pin Evan and he was trying to struggle free. “Yeah, but the Major won’t admit it. To me at least.” 

Shepard chuckled, “Neither will Kaidan.” She looked at the other woman and regarded her silently. It had been a surprise to find the pair in one of the _Normandy’s_ holds and it hadn’t slowed down since. But between the Reaper’s and figuring out what the hell was going on the Lieutenant and Major had actually been helpful on the ground. Once they reached the Citadel she hoped they could track down a Shadow Broker agent, find out how the pair had crossed dimensions, and see if it could be fixed. “ _Although it’ll come with a price, information always does._ ” 

A grunt broke Shepard out of her thoughts and she turned her head to see Lorne break out of Kaidan’s hold and they straightened, slowly circling each other while waiting for the other to move. Kaidan’s back was facing them and she couldn’t help but smile at how his armor perfectly framed his body. 

More importantly his ass.

Just then Kaidan moved, trying to grab Lorne’s arm and throw the man over his shoulder, but Lorne blocked Kaidan’s hand and hooked his foot under the Canadian’s-pulling his legs out from under him. But Kaidan was ready and already rolling away when Lorne tried to pin him on the floor. Shepard and Laura watched as Kaidan scrambled up and took a step back from Lorne, saying something that they couldn’t quite hear and Lorne smiling in response. 

Laura watched as they moved back from each other and wondered if she could sneak a photo of the Major in his armor, his ass was just so nice that she wanted to remember it long after the moment was over. “ _Plus if we ever get back then I can show Aprile and maybe she can figure out what the armor’s made out of._ ” Laura thought to herself as she saw Lorne throw a punch and Kaidan barely dodge it, his nose getting scraped by the Major’s knuckles. Not saying anything Laura leaned forwards slightly, wondering what would happen next.

Lorne was enjoying the workout, giving some of the frustration of not knowing what the hell was going on a constructive outlet, and plus he was impressed with how the heavy armor was moving; giving him almost full range of movement and it nearly feeling like he was wearing something only slightly heavier than a stab vest. He was dimly aware that Laura and Commander Shepard were watching from above, but was too busy trying not to get his ass kicked by Alenko to focus on them. “ _Ronon would love this._ ” he thought as Kaidan tried to sweep his legs out and dodged at the last minute. Then he threw a punch, knowing that the Lieutenant would block it and was surprised when he only just-Lorne’s knuckles scraping his nose. Taking a step back, he glanced at the younger man and at seeing faint traces of blood wondered if they should call it quits.

“That all you got?” Kaidan smirked as he wiped the blood away. He always enjoyed a good sparring session but with Shepard being busy as she was as a Spectre and now trying to figure out what the hell is going on there hadn’t been much time. So when Lorne had approached with an offer to spar to test out the heavy armor (both him and Cadman were amazed at the level of technology and after looking at how things were two centuries ago Kaidan couldn’t blame them) Kaidan had accepted, figuring it would give him a chance to workout with someone whose skill level he didn’t already know. And while he had been holding back, not wanting to hurt the Major, it turned out that he didn’t have to; Lorne seemed to be able to hold his own. Then Lorne got in a hit and Kaidan couldn’t help but smile, it seemed that they both liked it a bit rough.

Lorne paused, wondering if Alenko was just teasing him or goading him into kicking it up a notch (which he always enjoyed doing the few times he’d trained with Ronon, no matter how much his body hated him the next day). “I think I’ve got a little bit more.” he said while lashing out his leg towards Kaidan’s. “What about you?”

“This was just a warm-up.” Kaidan replied as he blocked the blow with his knee instead of the shin guards like he wanted to.

Lorne chuckled as he feinted left and then moved in to grab Kaidan’s left arm and gave it a twist behind his back-hard enough to make him let out a slight grunt of discomfort, but not hard enough to seriously hurt him. Putting pressure on the hold he made Kaidan move forwards a few steps. Confident, he spared a glance to where he knew Laura was and sent her a silent smirk then the next thing he knew stars appeared in his field of vision, his nose exploded in pain, and he was on the floor. “Sonofabitch.” he cursed while gingerly testing his nose to see if it was broken. It wasn’t, just all the blood made it look like it was, and Evan knew that it was going to smart for at least a week.

It had been a cheap shot and it was the only way to get out of the hold without breaking his arm, but they had both wanted to step it up a little so when the opportunity presented itself he went for it. Smiling slightly, he extended a hand to help Lorne up, “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Lorne huffed as he reached for Kaidan’s hand, but instead of using it to leverage himself up he used Kaidan’s balance against him; pulling the Lieutenant down towards the mat and over Lorne. Not pausing, he pivoted to his knees and quickly threw himself towards Kaidan’s back, taking a few old wrestling moves from his high school days to try and pin the younger man. 

Kaidan had to give Lorne points for imagination, he wouldn’t of thought to use his weight against him, but at the same time it was now clear that they had moved from taking pot shots at each other to the real deal. Twisting, he managed to get out from the Major’s hold and after that the blows came faster and harder; both men pushing themselves to outdo the other while their training kicked in so they fell short of killing each other. 

At one point Evan realized that they’d be sporting their own set of cuts and bruises, nothing that wouldn’t go away after a week, and that blood was starting to fall onto the mat. But that just made him push harder to see how much he could take until reaching his breaking point. “ _Something tells me that I’ll need to know before this whole thing is over._ ” He thought while grabbing Kaidan’s arm and twisted his body, throwing him over his shoulder and onto the mat.

Kaidan flipped over the Major’s shoulder and touched the mat, springing back up and throwing a roundhouse kick. The Major went down but scrambled up and leapt towards him. He moved without thinking, throwing his arm out and felt the familiar tingling sensation wash through him as the biotics exited his body and slammed into Lorne, throwing him across the room in a cloud of blue. Taking a breath and letting the adrenaline simmer down (along with the biotics), Kaidan realized what he’d done. “ _Shit._ ” 

Laura’s eyes went wide at the sight of biotics appearing out of nowhere and throwing Evan across the room as if he was nothing; she’d read about biotics while on the servers but hadn’t seen them in actual practice. “Major!” she called out while moving away from the railing and running down the stairs. 

Evan’s mind was trying to process what was happening while he was flying through the air like a rag doll and then he hit the wall, the air leaving his lungs with a grunt. Slumping to the ground he couldn’t help but think, “ _Okay, good thing I’m wearing armor._ ” 

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Evan looked up to see Kaidan nearing him with a concerned look on his face and Laura appear at the base of the stairs with the same look. 

“You alright?” Kaidan asked when he was closer to Evan, stretching out his hand to help him up. It hadn’t been a long distance to the wall, but Kaidan had told himself no biotics while they were sparring since Evan hadn’t really known and to the unsuspecting...

“I’m good.” Evan grunted out as he took the arm and stood. Looking at the younger man he couldn’t help but grin, “Jerk.”

Kaidan chuckled at the name calling, knowing that Lorne didn’t hold the throw against him. “You know how to handle yourself.” 

“Have to in Pegasus. Otherwise you get killed pretty quick.” Evan said as he flashed a grin and a wink towards Laura, who just rolled her eyes in response. Suddenly the ship rocked and they heard muffled explosions.

“What the hell?” 

“Lieutenant I need you on deck! You two as well!” Shepard called out over the railing before leaving the bay and running towards the command center.

Evan and Laura let Kaidan race up the stairs after Shepard and followed at their own quick pace. As they moved Evan realized that if it was what had been dogging them since being thrown into this universe that they might not even make it to the Citadel.


End file.
